Tormenta
by Lauchyar
Summary: Ni el hechizo más poderoso, los separaría... Basado en una leyenda celta


_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JKR, este fic fue escrito para el AI 2013: ¡Nargles y lechuzas! Ha llegado Navidad del EEQRC… yo sólo cumplí un deseo…_

_Este fic es a pedido de una de mis primeras amigas del EEQCR… para vos mi querida Karii… intenté hacer lo mejor posible no sé si me ha salido_

* * *

**Tormenta**

La noche se había instalado en la escarpada costa escocesa y la pálida luz de la luna se reflejaba en el oleaje tiñéndolo de plata. Un grupo de hombres y mujeres pelirrojos vestidos con túnicas marrones se reunieron en una iglesia abandonada de las afueras de Edimburgo para llevar a cabo un hechizo de grandes proporciones y con fines siniestros.

Cada uno de los integrantes del grupo se encargó de alguna de las clásicas tareas: encender una hoguera; recoger, en un caldero, un poco de las frías aguas que bañaban las costas de esa playa; amarrar las patas de atrás y las de adelante de un gato completamente negro; depositar un cadáver en estado de descomposición robado de un cementerio, sobre una losa cubierta por una sábana negra.

Cuando todos los elementos estuvieron listos, todos y cada uno de los presentes pusieron las manos sobre el animal que maullaba, gritaba y se debatía por librarse. Comenzaron, entonces, a recitar una gran cantidad de palabras mágicas, conjuros y encantamientos sobre el gato hasta que sometieron su "espíritu" por completo.

_Adorada dama de la Luna,  
acoges el crepúsculo por tus besos de plata.  
Maestra de la noche y todas las magias,  
cabalgas las nubes en estos cielos oscuros,  
y difundes tu luz por la tierra helada._

_Oh creciente de plata, oh Diosa Lunar,  
creadora y destructora de sombras,  
reveladora de los misterios presentes y pasados,_

_Cumple con este ritual y elimina todo rastro de vida que surque el mar  
Luna Madre omnisciente,  
saludo tu joya celeste,  
al apogeo de su potencia  
por un ritual en tu honor. _

_Esta niña no debe vivir, _

_el destino no debe seguir_

_Rezo delante de la luna.  
Rezo delante de la luna.  
Rezo delante de la luna..._

Fue entonces cuando uno de los brujos, el más viejo de los Weasley, que oficiaba de diácono, lo sumergió en el agua helada mientras recitaban oraciones profanas, como si se tratara de un bautismo diabólico.

Ignorando los aullidos de dolor del pobre animal, lo fueron torturando poco a poco. Lo quemaban en las llamas de la hoguera y luego lo sumergían en las aguas heladas. Al pequeño Percy, aún en pañales, lo obligaron a trasladar al moribundo animal sobre el cadáver, allí los mayores, lo ataron los órganos sexuales del gato con los del muerto, mientras seguían recitando conjuros, y después ataron las manos del occiso a las patas delanteras y los pies a las patas traseras.  
Recitaron muchos encantamientos más y, tomando la sábana con el muerto y el gato adentro, la transportaron hasta la costa, caminaron por el muelle y la tiraron al mar.

Percy lloraba, cuando el cielo se cubrió de nubes negras que ocultaron la luz plateada de la luna. Truenos ensordecedores comenzaron a rugir, el viento se levantó embravecido y los relámpagos surcaban las siluetas de los nubarrones con su luz espectral. El mar comenzó a agitarse como si tuviera vida, como si se tratara de un animal salvaje y furioso, y golpeaba el muelle con sus olas.

Los brujos levantaron sus manos e invocaron los poderes del Infierno y el mar pareció contestar el llamado y se revolvió con más fuerza. El más pequeño de los Weasley se abrazaba firmemente a las piernas de su madre, asustado.  
Un barco, que había zarpado de Kinghorn y se dirigía a Aberdeen, se vio envuelto en el mar embravecido, cuyas olas, como las garras de un demonio, lo hundieron hasta los infiernos.

– El mar me dice que ya hundió el barco – afirmó el brujo que oficiaba como diácono.

El resto de los Weasley bajaron los brazos y regresaron a sus hogares creyendo que su cometido se había cumplido: hundir el barco que provenía de Dinamarca con la familia Lolland, con quien, según las predicciones, Percy se emparentaría al casarse con Jenny la hija menor del linaje muggle más poderoso de aquel país.  
Pero la pequeña niña, había sobrevivido al temporal y gracias al furioso oleaje llegó a la costa de las afueras de Edimburgo, donde quedaban restos de aquel siniestro hechizo.

Una familia que se encontraba en las cercanías, rescató a la pequeña Jenny y la crió como si fuera su propia hija. Ante los ojos de Dios fue bautizada bajo el nombre de Audrey y que años más tarde se cruzaría en las calles de Glascow con un hombre delgado y pelirrojo de quien se enamoraría profundamente, y él de ella.

Lo que la hechicería no pudo separar, el destino y el amor logró mantener unido.

* * *

_Nota de la autora:_

_¡Hola pequeños/as! Aquí un regalo extra, la yapa le dicen en Argentina, para vos Karii, espero que te guste..._

_¿Algún review? ¿te gustó o no? escriban algo si leyeron la historia, todo es bienvenido...todo menos la indiferencia_

_Besotes, Lau_


End file.
